Switched
by P i k a c h u u u u u
Summary: "If you knew someone that look exactly like you, what would you do? What would you say? How would you react if everything you ever knew and loved was all a lie?"
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set as Hollypaw padded into the ThunderClan camp feeling satisfied with herself. It wasn't everyday that an apprentice at her skill level was able to return to camp with jaws laden with prey. Hollypaw figured she had done exceptionally well seeing as this was her first hunting assessment and she didn't want to let her mentor, Rosepetal, down.

And now all eyes were on Hollypaw, not that she minded anyways.

"You did well," Rosepetal congratulated, her eyes gleaming with approval. "I am very proud of you, Hollypaw."

The light gray apprentice dipped her head to her mentor. "Thank you," she replied, looking into Rosepetal's blue eyes. Even though her mentor gave off an aura of kindness, Hollypaw knew that getting praise from Rosepetal was something she had deserved full and full.

"I'm going to speak with Bramblestar and request that you come to the Gathering tonight. I believe that with your performance today, you should be allowed to attend," Rosepetal told her. Hollypaw blinked as her mentor padded away, heading towards the Highledge where Bramblestar's den was located.

Hollypaw's gaze lingered on Rosepetal until the cream she-cat disappeared into the ThunderClan leader's den then turned to survey the camp. Seeing as it was almost sunset, most of the patrols were over and the camp was filled with cats of every shape and color. Squirrelflight, the Clan deputy was laying on the Highledge watching the felines mingle about, and Foxleap, a warrior approached her.

"Do you know who will be attending the Gathering?" Hollypaw overheard Foxleap ask the ginger she-cat.

Squirrelflight shook her head before replying, "No, I don't. Bramblestar doesn't usually tell me who he chooses." As Squirrelflight spoke Bramblestar's name, Hollypaw could detect a tone of affection in her voice. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were mates, and the gray apprentice thought it was sweet of how fondly ThunderClan's deputy spoke of him.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just have to wait," Foxleap murmured.

Hollypaw decided to grab something to eat and find her denmates before the announcement. If she was picked to go, she would need her strength and a full belly. The gray ball of fur decided on choosing a mouse that she had caught earlier and headed to the apprentices' den. Walking inside, Hollypaw could already scent the others.

"How was hunting?" Hollypaw was questioned by her sister, Flamepaw, as she settled down into her nest. "I'm jealous that you were able to do an assessment. Birchfall told me that I have to wait a little longer since he doesn't think I'm ready enough." Hollypaw could hear the resentment in her sister's voice.

"It went well. I caught three mice, four voles, and a squirrel," she answered, pride overwhelming her. "Rosepetal was impressed."

"You managed to impress Rosepetal?" A shocked voice entered the conversation. It was Dewpaw, one of the older apprentices. "She's tough."

"You're telling me," Hollypaw agreed. "I couldn't believed she praised my hunting." She licked her lips as she bit into the mouse hungrily. She passed the morsel to her sister. "Want some?" she asked. "I know mouse is your favorite."

Flamepaw nodded her head gratefully. "Thanks," she said before taking a piece for herself.

Dewpaw shuffled a bit in his nest. "Do any of you think you're going to the Gathering? I think Ivypool hinted to me that I was a candidate to go." His blue eyes locked with Hollypaw. "With your impressive hunting, I'm sure you're going."

Hollypaw shrugged. "I don't know. Bramblestar might think I was just lucky. Besides, I'm only seven moons old. He might think I'm still too young to go, especially since last time. I basically clung onto Rosepetal the entire night. I only talked to one other cat." She shuddered at the memory. "I had to look like a total mousebrain to the other apprentices."

"Who knows?" Flamepaw said. "That was probably the smart thing to do. Birchfall said that the other Clans like to use our inexperience to find out information. Hanging with Rosepetal was probably your safest bet."

Dewpaw nodded. "Your sister's right. Besides, she was clinging to Birchfall the whole Gathering. Don't sweat it."

"What was your first Gathering like?" Hollypaw questioned him in a playful tone.

"Oh, I didn't cling," he answered, smirking. "I spoke to other apprentices and made a name for myself."

Flamepaw's eyes gleamed with humor. "Yeah, a bad name I bet." Hollypaw had to laugh at that. "I'm kidding," she added. "You're just too cool to act like us."

Before Dewpaw could reply, Bramblestar's voice echoed throughout the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The four apprentices left their den and rushed out to join the already large crowd. Every cat was back now, and their attention was on Bramblestar. Hollypaw could feel the anticipation in the air as everyone waited to hear if they were chosen to go the Gathering.

The apprentice let her gaze fall on her mentor. As if she knew someone was staring at her, Rosepetal glanced at Hollypaw. Rosepetal covertly gave Hollypaw a slight nod, signaling that she was going to the Gathering. With the information given, Hollypaw wanted nothing more than to jump up and down like an excited kit. But deciding better against it as she didn't want Bramblestar to reconsider her, Hollypaw listened to the meeting like a model apprentice.

"It is time for me to announce who will be traveling with me to the Gathering tonight," Bramblestar began. "The cats going are as follows: Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Rosepetal, Spiderleg, Lilypaw, Dewpaw, and Hollypaw." Casting one final glance at his Clan, Bramblestar said, "Those accompanying me, we will be leaving as soon as the moon touches the sky. Meeting dismissed."

_I'm going to the Gathering_, Hollypaw thought excitedly.

"I knew you were going to go," Dewpaw told her. He gave her a small smile before Flamepaw approached her.

"Lucky! I wanted to go."

"You'll get to go next time, I bet," Hollypaw said, feeling sorry that her sister wasn't going to be able to go with her. But she didn't have time to feel that much remorse because at that moment Bramblestar called for those traveling to the Gathering to meet by the gorse tunnel. "I'll tell you everything when I get back," she promised to Flamepaw. "I love you."

"I love you too," Flamepaw replied, touching noses with Hollypaw. "Be careful, and meet some other apprentices this time," she added.

"Okay."

Hollypaw raced over to when Dewpaw and the others were waiting. Lilypaw, a senior apprentice who was close to receiving her warrior name, was kneading her paws into the ground impatiently, casting glances occasionally at the medicine den where Jayfeather resided.

"Ugh!" the dark tabby she-cat exclaimed. "What's taking Jayfeather so long?"

Dewpaw let out a chuckle. "He's probably giving Seedpaw tips since she's staying behind," he suggested. "Do you really want to leave your sister at the camp alone without instructions and with all that medicine?" His amber eyes flashed with amusement. "Seedpaw would end up killing a cat."

Lilypaw laughed. "Hey, she's not _that _bad at her job!"

"Oh really?" Hollypaw joined in. "It took her two moons to tell the difference between feverfew from goldenrod, and even then Jayfeather had to remind her that she was using them for the wrong treatment."

"Maybe Seedpaw should go with us," Lilypaw said jokingly. "It would save the Clan a _ton _of trouble."

The three apprentices continued to laugh and joke until Bramblestar announced that they were now to leave. Together, they rushed through the camp entrance and broke out into the forest. Hollypaw had to admire how pretty the forest was during newleaf as the flowers and trees began to grow again. The colors were so pretty to her. The group of ThunderClan warriors raced along throughout their territory, not once breaking pace.

_I wonder if Honeypaw is going to the Gathering tonight_, Hollypaw thought as she followed behind her mentor. Honeypaw was an apprentice from ShadowClan that Hollypaw had met at her last Gathering. They had bonded quickly and became fast friends. The ThunderClan apprentice hoped that she would see her tonight.

"I wonder if Bramblestar is going to mention Heathertail crossing the border and catching a mouse," Dewpaw said, breaking Hollypaw out of her thoughts. "It's not often anymore since the Great Battle that cats are stealing prey and causing trouble."

Hollypaw opened her mouth to answer but she was stopped when a golden tail flicked her mouth.

"Bramblestar isn't going to start trouble," Lionblaze spoke. "If WindClan continues to attempt to catch prey on ThunderClan territory, then he'll say something. But not over something that could have been an accident on Heathertail's part." He looked sternly at Hollypaw. "I would expect you to know better since your my daughter."

Hollypaw dipped her head. Lionblaze was right, she decided. And she didn't like him cutting into conversations and pointing her out like he had. "Yes, sir."

Finally, they reached the island. Hollypaw could scent that the other three Clans had already arrived. Her paws tingled with excitement as the gray apprentice waited her turn to cross the tree-bridge that connected the island to RiverClan territory. Lionblaze crossed before her, and he watched from the other side of the bridge as she jumped up and dug her claws into the slippery bark. Hollypaw began to walk across, keeping her claws out in case she slipped. Weaving her way through the branches at the end, she leaped down onto the sandy beach, satisfied that she made it.

Once the entire whole of ThunderClan had gathered, Bramblestar signaled that it was time to head into the clearing where all four Clans met. Hollypaw ran into the wide space and her green eyes grew wide. Even though she had been to a Gathering already, it didn't cease to amaze her how different cats could be, especially in the Clans. So many shapes, colors, and sizes filled Hollypaw's vision as she maneuvered her way through the crowd.

She was searching for Honeypaw.

Soon, Hollypaw spotted a familiar gray pelt. "Honeypaw!" she called. The ShadowClan feline turned when she heard her name called, and her emerald eyes lit up when she noticed Hollypaw. Hollypaw beckoned her friend over.

Looking at Honeypaw was liking staring into a reflection in the water for Hollypaw. The two apprentices looked exactly the same. Both had the same exact shade of gray for their fur color, a color so distinct that not many cats had it. They shared the same eye color, and they even had one white left forepaw. If she hadn't known any better, Hollypaw would have thought that Honeypaw was a long-lost twin sister or something. But Honeypaw's mother, Lulu, was a loner and Hollypaw was Clanborn through and through. It was impossible being related.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Honeypaw squealed happily, touching noses with Hollypaw. "I didn't know if you were going to come tonight."

"I passed my first hunting assessment and Bramblestar thought I deserved to be here," Hollypaw told her, blinking.

"That's great!" Honeypaw said. "I haven't gone on an assessment yet, though Dawnpelt says it should be soon." The ShadowClan apprentice bounced up and down excitedly. "But it's so great you're here."

Hollypaw tilted her head. "Why?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Something is just telling me that I need to talk to you." Honeypaw flicked her tail back and forth repeatedly. "It doesn't make any sense, but I just felt as if I had to talk to you."

"Oh," Hollypaw murmured. "That's new."

"Also, I have a request."

"A request?"

Honeypaw nodded. "This is going to sound crazy, and you're going to think I'm mousebrain, but will you switch places with me? You could stay in ShadowClan for one moon and pretend to be me, and I could live in ThunderClan and act like you." The ShadowClan apprentice shuffled nervously as she continued. "I don't why I thought of this, but it popped into my mind and it's stuck ever since. I think we should do it – we should switch."

_Switch places? _Hollypaw thought, taking a step back. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked disbelievingly. "Switching places and living in another Clan isn't as easy as you think," the gray cat reminded her. "I don't know any of your Clanmates, likewise for you. It wouldn't work."

"Please," Honeypaw pleaded. "I feel as if this would work. We look exactly the same for StarClan's sake! And you could totally pull off being me. Just subtly learn everyone's names. You already know Rowanstar and Tigerheart, and you know my mentor Starlingwing. I don't have any kin in the Clan, so you won't have to worry about siblings." Honeypaw let out a breath. "It wouldn't be too hard being me."

Hollypaw shook her head. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like it would work though."

"Yes it would!" Honeypaw's eyes gleamed. "I know it would. We could tell everyone what -"

"Let this Gathering begin!" Mistystar's voice echoed throughout the clearing. Hollypaw and Honeypaw gazed at each other with wide, identical eyes as they realized they had already passed so much time by talking.

"Talk to you after this is over," Hollypaw promised before padding away to sit next to Dewpaw. He gave her a weird look.

"Am I seeing two of you?"he asked, glancing over to where Hollypaw and Honeypaw had been talking just heartbeats ago.

"Oh, that's Honeypaw," she told him. "She's a ShadowClan apprentice."

Dewpaw let out a laugh. "She looks _exactly_ like you. Are you two related or something?"

"Nope."

"That's impossible," he said. "No way can two cats look identical and not be related."

"I guess it is. Honeypaw's mother is a loner, and Cinderheart and Lionblaze are my parents. We come from two different backgrounds. Maybe it's just a weird coincidence that we look so much alike. We even have the same voice."

"And you're sure that you're not related?" Dewpaw questioned.

"Positive."

"Onestar, would you like to speak first?" Bramblestar asked the WindClan leader.

The WindClan leader nodded. "All is well in WindClan. We have three knew kits born to Heathertail and Breezepelt: Duskkit, Gorsekit, and Sandkit." At this the three Clans cheered for the new arrivals, as it was disrespectful not to cheer as kits were a sign of blessing from StarClan. "That is all." Onestar dipped his head to Rowanstar.

Rowanstar stepped forward on his branch. "We have one new warrior, Gingertail." Cheering filled the air again as the four Clans congratulated the new warrior. "Also, Dawnpelt and Starlingwing have driven out a fox." The ShadowClan tom looked pointedly at Bramblestar. "They drove it into ThunderClan territory, but to the north."

"Thank you," Bramblestar spoke. "The prey is running well since newleaf has arrived. Nothing else."

Mistystar's voice rang loudly as she said, "RiverClan has two new apprentices, Mistpaw and Mosspaw. We also have one new warrior, Echostream." The Clans cheered for the three RiverClan warriors. "Prey is running well."

At that, the four leaders jumped from atop the Great Oak and began to converse with other felines. Hollypaw let out a quick farewell to Dewpaw before finding her way back to Honeypaw. "That was a short gathering," she remarked to the RiverClan apprentice.

Honeypaw nodded. "Yeah, it was." She paused. "So, do you want to switch?"

Hollypaw shrugged. "I don't know if it's a good idea," she replied to her friend. "It's too risky. I don't know anything about being a ShadowClan apprentice."

"At least think about it!" Honeypaw pleaded.

"I don't know . . ."

"Please, Hollypaw. It would mean the world to me!" Honeypaw said. She blinked rapidly. "It'll be so much fun, and you'd learn so many different things. It would be a great experience."

"Why do you want to switch so bad?" Hollypaw questioned.

"I don't really know," Honeypaw confessed. "Something is just telling me that we should; something good is supposed to come out of this. Please trust me on this! It'll work. And we'll learn so much!"

_I don't know_, Hollypaw thought to herself. _I don't see any good that could come out of this. _"And when we would we switch back? I wouldn't want to be a ShadowClan apprentice all my life, you know," she joked. Her ear twitched.

"It would be for one moon," was the reply. "The next Gathering we would switch back."

"And what if we're not picked for the Gathering?"

"Then we'd meet on the border and do it then," Honeypaw said. "And we could meet up before then, too. Maybe every three days that way we could help each other learn more about the other Clan and fit in better. Please, Hollypaw. I really think we should do this!"

"ThunderClan, we are leaving!" Bramblestar yowled.

"Hollypaw . . ."

The ThunderClan apprentice sighed, finally deciding on an answer. "Alright, I'm in. We'll switch."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter One of another new story. This one I plan on continuing though. This is a rewrite of my friend Opalpaw's story under the same name. It has a completely different cast of characters and the plot will be different. Well, next chapter will more than likely be in Honeypaw's POV. Kayyyy.**

**Well, I'm out. Chappie 2 will be out whenever I get the time to write it.  
**

**~Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, I'm in. We'll switch."

Honeypaw let out an excited squeal as Hollypaw agreed to switch. It was going to be so much fun! The ShadowClan apprentice had always wondered what it would be like to live in another Clan. _And to be accepted_, she thought a little coldly.

Since her mother Lulu was a loner, ShadowClan treated her as if she were an outcast. Honeypaw wanted nothing more than to prove that she deserved to be considered a Clan cat. The only cats in the Clan that had any faith in her were Rowanstar, Dawnpelt, Starlingwing, Tigerheart, and her best friend Maplepaw. Everyone else either acted as if she didn't exist or distrusted her because of her origins.

But Honeypaw pushed those thoughts aside as she gazed at her look-a-like. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the gray apprentice happily spoke. "You won't regret this. I promise!"

Hollypaw let out a small sigh. "I hope not." She sniffed her fur. "But what are we going to do about our scents? I don't smell anything like ShadowClan."

"Oh that's easy," Honeypaw replied. "We'll just wash off our fur in the lake. It'll get rid of our scents." She let out a smirk when Hollypaw's eyes grew wide. "Scared of water I see," the ShadowClan she-cat joked. "Don't worry, it won't be too bad."

"Do I have to?" Hollypaw murmured. "I don't like water."

"Can you think of any other way?" Honeypaw challenged her in a friendly tone.

Once it was agreed that the lake was the only option, the apprentices made their way over to the water. Honeypaw happily dove in, loving the feel of water on her fur. "Come on in!" she shouted. "The water feels great!" Honeypaw ducked her head under the water, using her paws to wipe her scent off. Once she emerged from the water, she noted that Hollypaw had yet to enter the water. "What are you waiting for?"

Hollypaw blinked. "You just got in there so carefree," she said.

Honeypaw shrugged. "I've never had a problem with water. It doesn't bother me. Now come on. Our Clans are going to suspect something if we don't hurry."

That got the ThunderClan apprentice to move along with the process. Hollypaw placed one paw in the water before pulling it back. Then Honeypaw noted how her "twin" seemed to mentally toughen herself up before plunging in the water. After a few moments in the water, her scent was removed.

The two apprentices gazed at each other. "Well, this is it," Honeypaw remarked. "Are you completely sure you're okay with this? Swear to StarClan that you are." Honeypaw didn't want her doppelganger to have any regret if they did switch.

Hollypaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Then she said, "My mentor is Rosepetal – she's hard to please. My parents are Cinderheart and Lionblaze, and I have a sister named Flamepaw. Those are the basics for me."

"And you already know mine. Let's meet tomorrow night so that we can learn some more about each other," Honeypaw suggested.

"Good idea."

"Hollypaw! Let's go!" a voice called out. "We're leaving."

Honeypaw rushed and touched noses with her "twin." She couldn't believe that they were finally switching and she was going to get to live in ThunderClan. "I'll see you tomorrow night," she promised. "Good luck." With one final look at Hollypaw, Honeypaw turned around and ran through the bushes that hid them from the rest of the feline population.

She burst into the clearing, which was almost empty except for ShadowClan and an apprentice Honeypaw had never seen before. But his scent told her that he was ThunderClan, and she needed to socialize with him. "Hey," the gray she-cat meowed, padding over to him. "Did the others leave?"

"Yeah. Rosepetal sent me to fetch you," he replied. "She wasn't pleased with your little stunt. Were you talking to that ShadowClan apprentice?"

_He knows that Hollypaw knows me? _Honeypaw thought. "Yeah?" she ventured, though it sounded like a question. "Honeypaw's cool."

The tom scoffed. "She's ShadowClan," he reminded her. "They're all mousebrain." As Honeypaw kept herself from clawing at him, he began heading toward the tree-bridge. "We need to head to camp. You don't want to make Rosepetal even more angry."

Honeypaw had no choice but to follow.

"So why are you all wet?" the tom asked suspiciously. He eyed Honeypaw up and down.

"Oh, Honeypaw thought it would be fun to push me in the lake," she answered, using the lie the she-cats had come up with if anyone asked.

He scoffed. "That's ShadowClan for you. They're nothing but bad news." They made it to the tree-bridge. As he jumped up onto the tree, he said, "I know that you two look alike, but you shouldn't make friends with her, Hollypaw. You know the warrior code." With that, he crossed over.

_He called me Hollypaw_, she thought proudly.

Honeypaw jumped onto the slippery bark of the tree, digging her claws in to keep from falling. She was already wet, and the ShadowClan apprentice didn't feel like taking another dip no matter how much she liked the water. "I know the code," Honeypaw mewed once she was over and back with the tom. "But I can still be friends with her, right? I'm not betraying ThunderClan, silly."

"Whatever," the tom replied. "Do what you like."

"I will," Honeypaw said brightly.

The two apprentices began a run through the moorland, making sure to keep within the given distance from the lake as to not alarm WindClan. The night sky was beginning to show a pinkish color and Honeypaw knew that dawn would be approaching. Soon, ThunderClan territory came into view. Honeypaw could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she realized how close she was to fooling everyone in ThunderClan that she was Hollypaw.

Finally, they made it to camp. The tom made his way through a thorn tunnel, which led Honeypaw to believe that this was the entrance to camp. The gray apprentice followed suit, feeling the thorns scrape against her pelt. She emerged in a hollow, which a stone wall reaching foxlengths above her. A tree snaked its way across the clearing floor, and Honeypaw noted how dens were made along it.

A ginger she-cat padded up to Honeypaw. "What do you think you're doing?" she questioned the apprentice, her eyes blazing with fury.

Honeypaw took a step back. "Excuse me?" she replied, a little confused. She didn't know who this cat was.

"Hollypaw, you're supposed to be acting like a model apprentice. Staying behind at a Gathering. Why would you concoct such a plan? Bramblestar isn't very pleased, and neither am I. You have today off, but tomorrow, you'll be doing elder duty and cleaning up _all _of the dens, bringing each nest new moss. Do you hear me?""

_This must be Rosepetal_, Honeypaw thought. "Yes, Rosepetal."

Her new mentor sighed. "Look, Hollypaw. I know it was only your second Gathering, but you need to realize that when the Clan leaves, you leave. You don't decide when and what you're going to do, do you understand?"

Honeypaw nodded. _She's strict, _the apprentice thought as Rosepetal said, "Now go get some sleep. You need it."

"Okay," came the reply.

Rosepetal walked away, leaving Honeypaw to stare after her and to come to the conclusion that she had no idea where the apprentices' den was. But her predicament was short-lived as another ginger she-cat approached her, though this feline was smaller and still had some kit fur on her. Honeypaw knew from last moon's Gathering that she was Flamepaw, Hollypaw's sister.

"How was the Gathering?" Flamepaw questioned, nudging the cat she believed to be her sister.

"It was short," Honeypaw chirped. "None of the leaders had anything important to announce. It was really boring actually." She let out a yawn. "Why are you still up anyways?"

Flamepaw shrugged. "I just wanted to know how the Gathering went. Seems like I stayed up for nothing. Let's head to sleep." Together, the two "sisters" headed to the apprentices' den, which was a small cave in the hollow. Honeypaw scented where Hollypaw's nest was and settled down, glad for the chance to rest. It had been a long night, and she needed to prepare herself for the next day.

"How hard did Rosepetal get onto you?" the tom from earlier asked, his blue eyes shining in the darkness of the den.

"Oh, not too bad," Honeypaw replied, feeling her eyelids droop. "She said I have elder and den duty tomorrow. I guess that isn't too bad," she reasoned before a sea of black washed over her.

Honeypaw blinked open her eyes to find herself in a forest she recognized well. The dark pines towered overhead and the ground was barren as the brush was few. It was her old territory, ShadowClan. _Had I managed to walk myself here in my sleep_? Honeypaw thought, looking around. She was a little ways from the northern border, and not much was stirring.

A light gray she-cat emerged from some of the bushes to Honeypaw's left, carrying a bird in her jaws; Honeypaw wanted to get into the fighter's crouch, but her limbs stayed still. "There you are," she purred happily to the stranger. "I didn't think you would come back for me."

_That's not at all I wanted to say!_

The other cat put the bird down in front of Honeypaw's paws. "Eat," the apprentice was ordered. "You're going to need your strength. Where we're going we won't have a lot of food to find."

Honeypaw nodded eagerly. "Where are we going?" she asked before digging into the bird.

"Somewhere far away from here, far away from the memories."

_What memories? _Honeypaw asked, but the words didn't come out. _Why can't I say anything? What am I doing? _She took another bite, greedily eating the food.

_ "_Oh, I'm sorry. Well, we'll get so far away from the memories that you'll forget forever and ever!" Honeypaw meowed instead. "Let's go to the mountains! They look so big! Can we please?"

The stranger sighed. "I don't know," she said with a shrug. "It's a hard journey to make. You're only four moons old. I'm not sure you could make the journey, sweetheart. Maybe we'll see if those cats at the Horseplace will let us live with them. There's always warm food. Wouldn't you like that?"

Honeypaw felt herself agreeing. "Yes!" _Who are you? _she wanted to ask the cat in front of her. _Why am I agreeing with you? Why can't I talk? StarClan help me!_

"Hurry up and fin-" the she-cat's request was cut short as a reddish-brown creature burst from the exact bushes she had emerged from earlier. Honeypaw scented that it was a fox, and instinctively she went to jump in front of the stranger. But of course, her body would not move.

"Get behind me! _Now!_" Honeypaw was told, and the apprentice scurried to do as she ordered. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she was sure that ThunderClan could smell her fear. Honeypaw whimpered in fright as the fox took a step forward, its beady brown eyes gleaming at the sight of them. "It must have followed us and scented the thrush." To the fox, the she-cat snarled," Get away and I won't hurt you!"

_Please, you don't look threatening_, Honeypaw thought, rolling her eyes in her mind. The stranger was so skinny that the apprentice could clearly see her ribs, and she didn't have any muscle really. There was no way that she was going to be any match for the fox.

The red animal lunged for the stranger, its claws glinting in the sunlight. Pushing Honeypaw back into the bushes with her hind legs, the stranger leaped out of the way, barely missing being sliced apart. Honeypaw shrunk back deeper in the bramble bush, wanting to shut her eyes, but fearful for the she-cat. She didn't want the stranger to be hurt.

Growling in frustration, the fox whipped around to locate where the stranger had leaped to. Finding her next to a dying oak, it let out a cry before attacking again, swiping with its forepaw. Honeypaw could hear as its claws connected with skin and fur was ripped out. A shriek of pain filled the air as the battling feline pushed away, trying to get in a hit herself.

The fox lunged for her again, but this time the stranger was ready. She turned and flicked out her hind legs, catching him on the shoulder, sending the animal falling backwards for a heartbeat. But, undaunted, the bigger animal righted itself and raked its claws down the gray cat's nose, blooding splattering the forest floor.

Honeypaw wondered how no ShadowClan cat heard this.

As the fox jumped and landed on top of the she-cat, she instinctively battered her attacker until it let out a yelp and jumped off, but not before slicing her belly multiple times. The ground was turned a deep crimson color, making Honeypaw's desire to join in the fight grow. She knew that if the she-cat continued to fight on her own, then she would eventually tire and lose. But she Honeypaw still couldn't control her limbs.

She could only watch as the fox taunted the she-cat, raking its claws along her flank before jumping back to avoid the pitiful attacks she produced. It was as if it knew she was weakening and just toying with her. It raised a paw and sent it flying down on the she-cat's back, sending her sprawling to the floor. It started clawing at her back, tearing tuft after tuft of fur out.

"Leave her alone!"

Something in Honeypaw snapped, and she was finally able to get her body to move and attack the fox, though not in the way she wanted. The apprentice clumsily and messily swiped an unsheathed paw and raked it down the fox's shoulder. Feeling a nuisance attacking, it whipped around to stare hungrily at Honeypaw. It leaped to her, not even bothering to play with her. It opened it jaws and its teeth connected around Honeypaw's neck.

An intense pain erupted throughout her body, and she let out a shriek of agony. Dark spots filled her vision as the fox bit down harder and harder. Honeypaw tried to fight off the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm her, trying her best to cling to the light. She felt her limbs screaming with anguish, and finally, the gray apprentice succumbed to the darkness.

With a start, Honeypaw jumped up, sweat seeping through her fur and her heart racing with fear. Looking around wildly, she realized that she was in the apprentices' den in ThunderClan and no fox was attacking. But, her heart wouldn't stop racing. _Who was that?_ the feline thought, thinking of the strange she-cat. She seemed to care for Honeypaw, though Honeypaw didn't know her.

_And what was with the fox_?

Honeypaw had never encountered one directly, but she had heard enough and scented it to know when to identify it. This was the first time that she ever dreamed that she had been attacked by a fox, and even then, the apprentice wasn't even controlling her own body. She couldn't understand why she wasn't able to move her limbs or say what _she _wanted to say.

"You're up earlier that I thought you would be," a familiar voice said, making Honeypaw jump in fright. She recognized the tom from last night, the one who escorted her to ThunderClan. "Whoa, whoa," he said, a mrrow of laughter escaping. "You're acting as if a ghost has just visited you."

Honeypaw shook her head. "No," she replied, "I just wasn't expecting you to scare me, that's all." She licked at some of her ruffled fur, embarrassed that she was caught off-guard.

The tom blinked, amusement visible in his blue eyes. "Would you like to go on a walk? You don't have chores until tomorrow."

"Sure."

They walked out of the apprentices' den together, and Honeypaw noticed that it was barely past sunhigh. The two young cats headed towards the thorn barrier, giving a nod to the warrior on guard. Honeypaw heard the tom say, "Headin' for a walk, Berrynose," and Berrynose reply, "Okay, Dewpaw."

_Dewpaw_. Now Honeypaw could at least put a name to him.

ThunderClan's forest was beautiful, the former ShadowClan apprentice had to admit. The green leaves shone brilliantly in the sunlight, trickles of light cascading through the canopy of leaves. The ground felt spongy underpaw, and the scents just seemed to flow from everywhere. _I could get used to this_, Honeypaw thought joyfully, taking in the view.

"Wanna head down to the lake?" her companion asked, not breaking pace once as they walked down a worn trail. "I overheard Poppyfrost earlier saying that the water look marvelous."

"Yeah!" Honeypaw agreed, liking the idea.

"How about we race there then?" Dewpaw challenged. "First one to the lake is the winner."

A mischievous glint came into Honeypaw's green orbs. "Okay, let's make it more interesting. If I win, you have to help me with my chores tomorrow. And if I lose, I'll help you do yours whenever you have to. Sound fair?"

Dewpaw nodded. "Deal. Prepared to have double the work then, Hollypaw. You're going to regret this." The apprentices stopped at an old trunk that stood along the edge of the path. "We'll start from here. On your mark. Get set. Go!"

With that, the two apprentices were off. Honeypaw figured that the trail would lead to the lake and put out a little bit of speed. Dewpaw was ahead of her, dodging brambles that strayed onto the course. From what she could see, the she-cat guessed that he was actually putting forth effort and that he was using most of his speed.

The scent of water entered Honeypaw's nostrils, and she realized that she was getting closer to the lake. _I need to pick it up some_, she thought. Soon, Dewpaw's figure was growing closer and closer, and with a smirk, Honeypaw passed him. She burst from the trees, slowing a bit as sand tugged at her paws. The lake was so near and so close. Using the rest of her energy and stamina, Honeypaw felt her paws touch water and the apprentice let out a cry of victory.

"I won!" she squealed happily, turning to look back at Dewpaw who had finally reached the water. "Guess you'll be helping me with chores then, huh?" She let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you beat me," he conceded, eyes sparkling. "Wow, Hollypaw, I didn't know you were that fast."

"Well, there's a lot of things you didn't know about me," Honeypaw said, meaning every word. "I'm a mystery that hasn't been solved yet." _And hopefully no one will figure me out._

Dewpaw chuckled. "I guess. Let's head back to camp. I'm starving."

"Whatever!" Honeypaw replied, grinning. "You just don't want to lose again."

"Then let's race back to camp. First one there get first pick from the fresh-kill pile."

"Oh you're on."

And they were off again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. But here it is, though the ending really sucks. Well, this shows how Honeypaw is going to be adjusting to ThunderClan life, and next chapter will show how Hollypaw is. I can't decide whose personality is harder to write. I don't know. **

**Well, until next time, which will probably be awhile, peace (: **


End file.
